Rukonon Family
The Rukonon family are a minor noble family made up, primarily, of Shinigami - though it also hosts non-Shinigami members. The family is most known for their lollipop factories. History The very first of the family, Chenji Rukonon started the family before they were even considered to be close to nobility. Their roots stem from a long running sense of welcoming that Chenji attempted to extent to other Shinigami that were in need of guidancem granted by his family. The very first member of his family was the young girl Maelin, a Shinigami of 4th Division known for her love of candy. It was this love of Candy that later drew Chenji to his own love for lollipops. The two were notorious troublemakers in their younger days, Maelin being Chenji's friendly counterpart that healed and Chenji being known for his attitude in combat, never relenting. His skill was well known and many rumours were formed around him, including that for his graduation exam he sparred a Taicho and managed to strike him, before being knocked down and almost unconscious. Although the family started with a bad reputation, they became known as a welcoming group as they invited a second member into the family, a red haired girl known as Jasriel. Many knew her as a kinder soul but through the training of the family she quickly grew to a combat adept, and graduated to the Vice Captain of 3rd Division under Tebvyll Kyai. Shortly after Chenji, with the help of one Weleho Rogan, formed the first of his lollipop factories, locating it in the Rukongai forests, the machines provided to him allowing him to create complex mixtures for lollipops without much knowledge of science, allowing him one of the most creative environments for candy ever seen and it is yet to be matched. The factory known as Saisho No Aji (最初の味, lit: First taste). This factory elevated the Rukonon family to fame amongst the residents of the Rukongai as they allowed a readily available source of lollipops in flavours that had never been experienced before as well as lollipops for pranking each other, they even had a market amongst warriors for various different types such as the explosive lollipops or acidic lollipops. The wealth that was gained from this allowed Chenji to form another factory, one that would be known only to the elders of the family - though at the time he was the only elder and had no idea what the family would grow into. This was the Nibanme no Kaze (番目の風, lit: Second wind), the wandering factory, although mostly thought the be a rumour this factory holds some of the most prized secrets and artifacts of the Rukonon family, including the zanpakutou of Chenji Rukonon - the nickname originating from the fact that it is said to dissapear and reappear in another location in the dead of the night. Although the stories aren't entirely untrue, the are far from the actual truth which had turnt out to be far more insane, the factory actually sprouting legs in the middle of the night and wandering from place to place, although it's movement patterns seem to follow a set path, there is never a guarantee that you'll be able to find the factory, even the elders often struggle and most of the normal family aren't capable, this is due to the factory moving to different locations based on season and 'feeling' to decide where would be most suitable for it to sit, that day. It moves as quiet as a dormouse, even though it rises up as high as a Menos Grande. The last of the factories is the biggest mystery, only the founder of the family knows it's exact location, though it's most thought to be hidden under the Academy when it was rebuilt after Chenji blew half of it down. Though the location is secret it's sometimes referred to, known as the Kansei Hin (完成品, lit: Finished product), it has not been found to date, thought to be hidden by a persistent kidou, though the exact reasons for it's dissapearance is unknown. These three factories are what brought the Rukonon family into wealth and gained them a vast amount of respect and reputation amongst the souls of the Rukongai as well as many Shinigami, though their elevation into nobility was not gained by this but rather supported by it. Their long standing service to Sereitei had been a key standing stone for them in the appeal to the Royal Family to have their status elevated to nobility, having the wealth to support themselves they could easily become an asset to the nobles. Though the key point in the discussion with the SouTaichou was the actions of the Rukonon Family during an attack by an individual known as Michio, one who had attempted to recruit the family into his forces, though his attempts had failed and the Rukonon Family had defended the SouTaichou with their lives, and although none died, Chenji lost his left eye in the ensueing battle, getting heavily injured, Jasriel suffering heavy injuries and barely escaping death as well. For their efforts they were rewarded with a home in the upper districts as well as the allowance of guards that they could either train themselves or could be assigned to them, their family being elevated to the status of nobility. Members The household is very evenly spread though there are a few leadership positions in the family. The family is seperated as follows: Head of house The highests ranked member amongst the family that's in charge of all the family's official affairs, representing them for all noble matters. The current head of house is Chen Rukonon. Elders There are few elders, those that have actively worked towards the betterment of the househould and have been in the family the longest, though they are few in number they are well respected amongst the family. They are Steel Rukonon, Chenji Rukonon - although he is missing, and Kaze Rukonon. Family Those simply part of the family, although expected to behave as most nobles do, do not hold the same standards as the elders or the head of house, and although the Rukonon family aren't large there are a fair few family members, as they adopt those that need a home. Factories Saisho No Aji be added Nibanme no Kaze be added Kansei Hin be added Influence be added Navigation *Rukongai *Shinigami *Noble houses